


000

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao doesn't do relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	000

“Where are you going?”

It’s a hollow question, or maybe that’s what Kris wants it to be, he isn’t sure exactly.

“Home. Where else?” Is the answer he gets and Kris expected it, but he doesn’t understand why he still feels disappointed about hearing the words come out of Tao’s mouth.

“You could stay you know, I could cook for you.”

Tao chuckles, “That sounds nice.”

The light air around Tao’s voice (and just all of Tao, really) is enough to get all the gears in Kris’s system to start revving back into motion and he really wants to say  _so will you stay?_  but he catches himself in the act and only ends up asking, “You wanna eat or what?”

And he’s just about to get out of bed and put on some damn pants so he can get started on cooking, but Tao only stares at the wall with that same bored expression and says, “No. I’m gonna head out. See you around ge.”

That’s just it. Tao finishes buttoning up his coat and he leaves. The same scene. Over and over. Every time Kris brings Tao back to his place, it’s always the same. They tease each other all evening and then fuck all night only for Kris to wake up in the morning with Tao already half dressed and ready to get the hell out of there.

 _“I don’t do relationships.”_  Is what he said.

 _“It doesn’t have to be. We hardly see each other anyways.”_  Is what Kris replied with.

And they don’t. Kris only sees Tao once every blue moon when the other rolls into town with all the smoke and acid rain. It’s like an omen, Tao is. Bad things follow him and Kris knows that Tao’s bad for him too, but he just doesn’t stop trying to tie down what can’t be caught by mere human hands.

The worst part is that Kris isn’t as sincere in his words as he’d like to be either. There’s something about Tao (the mysterious boy of twenty one who one day just appeared in Kris’s life) that would pique anyone’s interest. Flickers of what could be described as fear and pain run rampant whenever Tao’s eyes glass over, something that happens more often than not. He numbs them down though, stares at inanimate objects and freezes his face so no one can read him, but Kris is overly observant and when it comes to Tao, all he can do is focus every fiber of his being into understanding all the little movements of Tao’s being.

So when Tao looks like he’s going to die, as if the whole world is going to crash down and destroy everything he loves ( _does he even have anything in this world that he loves?_ ), Kris can’t seem to say any words of comfort. Instead his words are sharp, cruel almost, but they’re enough to break Tao’s brooding face into a grin and he’ll revert back to his teasing and playful nature. It’s enough maybe, Kris likes to believe, maybe he does make some difference to Tao’s somewhat stale life, but then again maybe he’s just another speck of white in an ocean filled with endless waves.

“Have you ever asked him about his life before?” Luhan ponders over coffee when all becomes boring once that Tao’s left and Kris isn’t sure when he’ll be able to see his muse again.

“Of course. He tells me the same thing all the time. He says he’s just a free lance model moving from place to place looking for work.”

“Family? Friends? Other interests?”

“We don’t really talk, I guess.”

Luhan raises an eyebrow at that, probably in disgust but Kris shrugs. They don’t talk. At least not that much anyways and not many words are passed when they do either. Tao usually only wants one thing and Kris is more than willing to do whatever it is that the younger wants to do. It seems like he’s the one avoiding the talking though.

“Well ask him next time then,” Luhan tells him, as if it’s that easy.

“Yeah. Next time. Sure.”

Whenever next time is.


End file.
